Braneworld Union
The Union, or Allied Braneworlds, is an interdimensional alliance, composed of representatives for the eleven Braneworlds that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation, scientific development, exploration, and defensive purposes. Following eons of transdimensional conflict which resulted in the devastation of several Braneworlds, the Braneworld Union was eventually formed with its primary purpose being to organize preservation, development and defense of the individual Braneworlds, and to ensure that such conflicts would not occur again. Mostly concerning , conflict has plagued the Braneworlds since the time of . 65 million years ago, it was the genocide of the at the hands of the which led to that Braneworld ultimately becoming known as , when became the dominant species. By the 2000s, civil war in Machine World had broke out, with the other Braneworlds being caught in the crossfire. Most crucially, the later years of the decade saw the attempt to conquer the polluted Human World, which they saw as ideal land. In the bid to defend Human World, a team of seven humans were assembled to become the , wielding from Machine World. Prehistory *'c. 65,000,000 B.C.': The travels from to attack ; using a special Extinction Beam, Horonderthal forced the dinosaurs to attack and kill one another. It is ultimately halted when the three (united in the form of a train) pursue it from Machine World and and defeat Horonderthal; both mechanical beings ultimately become sealed in a cave and fossilized, with the ancient Engine believed by later humans to be the form of a golden dragon. *''' c. 2007-2009:' '''Machine World Civil War / Braneworld Wars'. **'August 2007 - Early 2009:' Human World War of Independence. ***The Go-Ongers make contact with the , an extra-terrestrial. ***'Summer 2008:' Having accidentally arrived in , the Go-Ongers fight alongside the Engines to overthrow the regime, slaying the . ***The Go-Ongers make an amicable contact with a as they prevent Gaiark from exploting the World for their own means. *** is devastated by . *'Summer 2009, Summer 2011:' Gunman World Liberation Wars. **'Summer 2009:' Allying with the of Human World, Batcheed intends to use a on surface of to pollute all the Braneworlds with the water of the . He is thwarted and destroyed by the Go-Ongers fighting alongside Human World's . Additionally, the of lend unseen assistance during the battle. **'c. Early 2011:' In the Human World dimension, the Earth is invaded by the . In what becomes known as the , the Go-Ongers fight as part of a union of the first 34 against the invaders, ultimately sacrificing their powers to destroy the invasion fleet. The Super Sentai powers resurface as which are inherited by the , a Sentai from outer space. **'Summer 2011:' Acting on behalf of , invades Gunman World; with the Go-Ongers absent, the Engines are easily defeated. In light of this comes to Human World and recruits the former as well as the Gokaigers to help. *'c. January 2012:' The redeemed ghosts of the are freed from detainment in the by the Gokaigers. *'2015:' By this time, the Gaiark Ministers have been reconstructed. While losing interest in Human World due to the lack of general waste, they do see a potential in salvaging electronic trash to create a new Gaiark World in . Unexpectedly, however, their efforts led to the creation of , who himself creates a lieutenant, , while establishing himself as the leader of the new , usurping the Gaiark. *'2018:' **'Summer 2018:' Zontark War ***Having infiltrated the Japanese government in Human World as Minister "Shinichiro Noizumi", Noizoon erects an , ostensibly to protect Human World from invaders from other Braneworlds. ***Establishing a force, Noizoon, in regards to the Go-Ongers, bans activity and begins distrubition of the , a project supposedly intended to safeguard humanity. In reality, the N Chips are intended to, on a designated update day, transform the entire human population into a billions-strong army of mechanical and subservient , turning Human World to " . ***In light of the Zontark threat, the Go-Ongers reassemble. With assistance from the Gaiark Ministers, the Go-Ongers break the Isolation Barrier and destroy the Zontark in Human World. *'2019:' The Braneworld Union is formed. Braneworld Members Founding Members *' of ( ):' Having endured the brunt of the invasion, as well as being the origin of the , the nation of was chosen by the Machine Alliance to serve as a neutral representative between the competing superpowers of Earth and the Braneworld Union Council. *'Machine Alliance ( )' **'United Clans' **'True ' *' Daishogunate' **'Free Nation' *'Santa Assembly ( ):' Humanoid " " population. Though Christmas World was not greatly affected by the Braneworld War, the Santas have an interest in preserving the peace of the Braneworlds. Protectorates *'Junk Cooperative ( ):' Humanoid "tech sorcerer" population. Was formerly controlled by the Gaiark and then the Zontark. *'Stormy Coalition ( ):' . *'Gunman Confederacy ( ):' Endured invasions by the Gaiark. Colonies The Colonies are a group of four Braneworlds that had been devastated by the Gaiark. Led by the Machine Alliance, the Allied Braneworlds are currently in the process of restoring them. *' :' Endangered magician population. *' :' Endangered . *' ' *' ' Allies *' :' The interstellar alliance upholding peace in the galaxy. Assigned protectorate status to Earth (Human World) and by extension the Braneworld Union. **' planet:' Member world of the Galactic Federation and foremost representative with the Braneworld Union, owing to an amicable contact with the Go-Ongers in 2008. Enemies *'Braneworld Liberation Front' **'Neo- ' **'Neo- ' **' Order' **'Neo- ' **'Neo- '